videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
PlayStation All-Stars Round 2
PlayStation All-Stars Round 2 is a sequel to the original game that will be released for PS4 Features * Now in the stages there will be up to 8 characters fighting at the same time instead of 4 * There will be other ways to kill your opponents apart from the supers * Now the assistants will be dedicated to helping us in the battle instead of simply encouraging us during the battles * The history mode of the game will be similar to Subspace Emissary of the Super Smash Bros Brawl * There will be a bar that will fill up as we hit our rivals to make a unique Super that would be very devastating * Dante will wear his original costume * As in Super Smash Bros with the Pokemon, in this installment there will be some Invizimals that will serve as helpers to help us during the battles * Battles against bosses * There will be no DLC's, all the contents will be on the disc and can be obtained by unlocking them as we go through the game * Neither will there be micropayments * As it will happen with Super Smash Bros Ultimate, the initial rooster will be composed of the 20 characters that appeared in the first game and as we move forward in the game we will unlock the rest of the characters * Now in all the characters you can select your Polygonal Skin version of when you were against Polygon Man and that in the first one you could not select Characters Stages # Dead Space x The Order - 1886 # Mortal Kombat x Blasto # Devil May Cry x Journey # Parappa the Rapper x Prince Of Persia # Beyond Good And Evil x Heavy Rain # Knack x Spyro the Dragon # Heavenly Sword x Final Fantasy # Klonoa x Resistance # Ape Escape x Assassin's Creed # Death Jr. x Twisted Metal # InFamous x Kingdom Hearts # Fat Princess x Rayman # Street Fighter x Jak & Daxter # Tearaway x ModNation Racers # Tombi! x Shadow of the Colossus # Metal Gear x Silent Hill # God of War x Croc # Sly Cooper x Doko Demo Issyo # Uncharted x Oddworld # The Legend of Dragoon x LittleBigPlanet # Tomb Raider x Killzone # Ratchet & Clank x Crash Bandicoot # MediEvil x Pepsiman # Ty the Tasmanian Tiger x Starhawk # Tekken x Puppeteer # Gex x The Last Of Us # Bioshock x Gravity Rush # Patapon x UmJammer Lammy # Parasite Eve x Kingdom Hearts # Hyperdimension Neptunia x Guacamelee! # Escape Plan x Street Fighter # Tekken x Jumping Flash! # Gran Turismo x ModNation Racers # Disgaea x Invizimals # Guilty Gear x BlazBlue # Omega Quintet x Hyperdimension Neptunia # Dead Or Alive x Senran Kagura # Senran Kagura x Arcana Heart # Motorstorm x Invizimals # Sonic the Hedgehog x Crash Bandicoot # Crash Bandicoot x Spyro the Dragon # Soul Calibur x Darkstalkers # Invizimals x Sonic the hedgehog # Need For Speed x Burnout # Hyperdimension Neptunia x Need For Speed # Gravity Rush x Journeyer # Invizimals x Final Fantasy # Queen's Gate x Senran Kagura # Sonic the hedgehog x Project Diva # Bayonetta x Devil May Cry # Castlevania x Medievil # The Simpsons x Grand Theft Auto # Puella Magi Madoka Magica x Senran Kagura # Spiderman x Street Fighter # Sword Art Online x The Legend of the Dragoon # Grand Theft Auto x Rayman # Persona x BlazBlue # God Of War x Patapon # Ratchet & Clank x God Of War # LittleBigPlanet x Buzz # Jak & Daxter x Hot Shots Golf # Killzon x Ape Escape # InFamous x Sly Raccoon # Uncharted x Bioshock # Sly Raccoon x LittleBigPlanet # PaRappa The Rapper x Killzone # Resistance x Ratchet & Clank # Ape Escape x Resistance # LocoRoco x Metal Gear # Bioshock x Twisted Metal # Twisted Metal x Jak & Daxter # Heavenly Sword x Wipeout # MediEvil x The Unfinished Swan # Practice Small 1 # Practice Small 2 # Practice Medium 1 # Practice Medium 2 # Practice Large 1 # Practice Large 2 # Rival Arena # Boss Arena Minions * Ape Escape ** Pipo Monkey ** Specter ** The Professor * Arcana Heart ** Akane Inuwaka ** Angelia Avallone ** Catherine Kyohbashi ** Clarice Di Lanza ** Elsa La Conti ** Fiona Mayfield ** Kamui Tokinomiya ** Kira Daidohji ** Konoha ** Liesselotte Achenbach ** Petra Johanna Lagerkvist ** Yoriko Yasuzumi ** Zenia Valov * Assassin's Creed ** Altair ** Connor Kenway * Bayonetta ** Rodin * Bioshock ** Big Sister ** Booker Dewitt ** Little Sister * BlazBlue ** Amane Nishiki ** Arakune ** Bang Shishigami ** Bullet ** Carl Clover ** Celica A. Mercury ** Hakumen ** Iron Tager ** Jubei ** Kagura Mutsuki ** Kokonoe Mercury ** Lambda-11 ** Litchi Faye-Ling ** Makoto Nanaya ** Nu-13 ** Rachel Alucard ** Tsubaki Yayoy ** Valkenhayn R. Hellsing * Bloody Roar ** Alice the rabbit ** Bakuryu the mole ** Jenny the bat ** Long the tiger ** Shina te leopard ** Stun the insect * Buzz ** Buzz * Carnival Island ** Curtis The Panda ** Nathan the Koala * Crash Bandicoot ** Dingodile ** Fake Crash ** Komodo Joe ** N. Brio ** N. Gin ** N. Tropy ** Oxide ** Papu Papu ** Penta Penguin ** Pinstripe ** Polar ** Pura ** Tiny Tiger * Darkstalkers ** Anakaris ** BB Hood ** Bishamon ** Hsien Ko ** Huiztil ** Jedah Dohma ** John Talbain ** Lord Raptor ** Phobos ** Q. Bee * Danganronpa ** Monokuma * Dead Or Alive ** Bayman ** Brad Wong ** Christie ** Eliot ** Hayate ** Helena ** Honoka ** Kokoro ** Leifang ** Marie Rose ** NiCO ** Zack * Dead Space ** John Carver * Devil May Cry ** Kat ** Lady ** Nero ** Trish ** Vergil * Disgaea ** Flonne ** Laharl * Doko Demo Issyo ** Pierre * Escape Plan ** Bakuki * Fairy Fencer F ** Apollonius ** Ethel ** Galdo ** Harley ** Lola ** Marianna ** Pippin ** Sherman * Fat Princess ** Ninja ** Pirate ** Worker * Final Fantasy ** Barrett ** Cid ** Kimahri ** Lulu ** Paine ** Rikku ** Serrah Farron ** Snow Villers ** Tifa Lockheart ** Waka ** Yuffie * God Of War ** Athena ** Colossus Of Rhodes ** Hades ** Polyphemus ** Poseidon * Gravity Rush ** Alias ** Nevi ** Raven ** Syd ** Yunica * Guilty Gear ** Chipp Zanuff ** Elphelt Valentine ** Faust ** Jack-O ** Jam Kuradobeki ** May ** Millia Rage ** Potemkin ** Sin Kiske ** Venom ** Zato-1 * Heavenly Sword ** Kai * Hot Shots Golf ** Jasmine ** Suzuki * Hyperdimension Neptunia ** 5pb ** B-Sha ** C-Sha ** Compa ** IF ** K-Sha ** Ram & Rom ** S-Sha ** Umio ** Uni * InFamous ** Lucy Kuo ** Nix ** Zeke * Jak & Daxter ** Ashelin ** Keira ** Torn ** Verger * Killzone ** Helghast Soldier ** Rico ** Visari * Kingdom Hearts ** Aqua ** Axel ** Kairi ** Roxas ** Terra ** Ventus * LittleBigPlanet ** Sackbot * MediEvil ** Kiya * Megaman ** Elecman ** Gutsman ** Roll ** Tron Bonne ** Willy Capsule ** Woodman ** Zero * Metal Gear Solid ** Gray Fox ** Sam * Monster Hunter ** Rathalos * Mortal Kombat ** Cyber Sub-Zero ** Cyrax ** Johnny Cage ** Kitana ** Mileena ** Raiden ** Reptile ** Sonya Blade * Nier Automata ** A2 ** 9S * Ninja Gaiden ** Momiji ** Rachel * Omega Quintet ** Aria ** Kanadeko ** Momoka ** Nene * Pac Man ** Ghosts * PaRappa the Rapper ** Mooselini ** PJ Berri * Persona ** Aegis ** Ann Takamaki ** Chie Satonaka ** Kanji Tatsumi ** Labrys ** Makoto Nijima ** Ryuji Sakamoto * Project Diva ** KAITO ** Len Kagamine ** Luka Megurine ** Rin Kagamine * Project Zero ** Yuri Kozukata * Puella Magi Madoka Magica ** Kyubei ** Kyoko Sakura ** Mami Tomoe ** Nagisa Momoe ** Sayaka Miki * Queen's Gate Spiral Chaos ** Cute ** Jean ** Maron Makaron * Ratchet & Clank ** Azimuth ** Lawrence ** Zoni * Rayman ** André ** Murphy * Resident Evil ** Ada Wong ** Albert Wesker ** Claire Redfield * Samurai Shodown ** Asura ** Cham Cham ** Charlotte ** Earthquake ** Genjuro ** Hanzo Hattori ** Rimururu * Senran Kagura ** Hanabi ** Haruka ** Hibari ** Hikage ** Ikaruga ** Imu ** Kafuru ** Kagura ** Katsuragi ** Minori ** Mirai ** Murakumo ** Murasaki ** Naraku ** Renka ** Rin ** Ryobi ** Ryona ** Sayuri ** Shiki ** Yagyu ** Yomi ** Yozakura * Sly Raccoon ** Bentley ** Murray * Sonic the Hedgehog ** Amy Rose ** Big the Cat ** Blaze the Cat ** Cream the Rabbit ** E-123 Omega ** Jet the Hawk ** Mighty the Armadillo ** Orbot & Cubot ** Ray the Flying Squirrel ** Rouge the Bat ** Team Chaotix * Soul Calibur ** Astaroth ** Aeon Calcos ** Cervantes ** Kilik ** Raphael ** Seoung Mi-na ** Sigfried ** Talim ** Taki ** Voldo ** Xianghua * Spyro the Dragon ** Agent 9 ** Bentley ** Bianca ** Elora ** Sheila the Kangaroo ** Sargent Bird * Starhawk ** Logan Graves ** Sydney Cutter * Street Fighter ** Balrog ** Blanka ** Cammy ** Cody ** Dhalsim ** E. Honda ** Gen ** Guile ** Helena ** Hugo ** Ibuki ** Nash ** Poison ** Rashid ** Sakura ** Vega ** Zangief * Sword Art Online ** Agil ** Klein ** Leafa ** Lisbeth ** Seven ** Silica ** Sinon ** Yuki Konno * Tekken ** Christie Monteiro ** Eddie Gordo ** Hwoarang ** Julia Chang ** Kuma ** Lei Wulong ** Lucky Chloe ** Marshall Law ** Miharu ** Nina Williams ** Ogre ** Paul Phoenix ** Roger Jr. ** Steve Fox ** Yoshimitsu * The Legend of Dragoon ** Albert ** Rose * The King Of Fighters ** Andy Bogard ** Angel ** Athena Asamiya ** Benimaru Nikaido ** Chang Koehan ** Choi Bounge ** Goro Daimon ** Iori Yagami ** King ** Kula Diamond ** Leona Heidern ** Maxima ** Ralf Jones ** Rock Howard ** Ryuji Yamazaki ** Yuri Sakazaki * The Simpsons Game ** Barney Gamble ** Bart Simpson ** Duffman ** Lisa Simpson ** Marge Simpson ** Moe Szyslak ** Mr. Burns ** Milhouse Vanhouten ** Nelson Muntz ** Ralph Wiggum ** Sherry & Terry * The Unholy War ** Brontu ** Dark Angel ** Fire Witch ** Jager ** Killcycle ** Mogalin Ryder ** Tesla Lord ** Wasp * Twisted Metal ** Dollface ** Mr. Grimm ** Preacher * Uncharted ** Chloe Frazer ** Elena Fisher ** Victor Sullivan ** Young Drake * Under Night in-Birth ** Carmine ** Chaos ** Gordeau ** Hilda ** Mika ** Nanase ** Orie ** Seth ** Waldstein ** Yuzuriha * Valkyria Chronicles ** Alicia Melchiot * Viewtiful Joe ** Alastor ** Sexy Silvia * Virtua Fighter ** Akira * Warhawk ** Eucadian Soldier * Wreck-It-Ralph ** Fix-it-Felix * Xenosaga ** T-Elos List of Invizimals * Bratbat * Desert Dragon * Fire Dragon * Firecracker * Hilltopper * Ice Dragon * Ironbug * Jetcrab * Jungle Dragon * Jungleus * Metalmutt * Ocean Dragon * Ocelotl * Phalamos * Rattleraptor * Rock Dragon * Salma * Sandflame * Steeltail * Stingwing * Xue hu * Xiong Mao Bosses * Alpha-152 (Dead Or Alive) * Azazel (Tekken) * Brontu (The Unholy War) * Drácula (Castlevania) * Biobliterator (Ratchet & Clank) * Crush (Spyro the Dragon) * Dark Orange Heart (Hyperdimension Neptunia) * Dark Uberjackal (Invizimals) * Deity Of Sin (Hyperdimension Neptunia) * Evil Goddess (Fairy Fencer F) * Giant Yoma (Senran Kagura) * Giga Mermaid (Shantae Half Genie) * Gnasty Gnorc (Spyro the Dragon) * Goliath (Ape Escape) * Gulp (Spyro the Dragon) * Hades (God Of War) * Highlander (BlazBlue) * Hilda (Under Night in-Birth) * Hydra (God Of War) * Iron Maiden (Twisted Metal) * Jaeger (The Unholy War) * Kusareguedo (Samurai Shodown) * Lard Lard (The Simpsons) * Leptys (Rayman) * Mecha Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot) * Megatron (Transformers War For/Fall Of Cybertron) * Metal Gear RAY (Metal Gear) * NANCY-MI847J (Tekken) * Negativitron (LittleBigPlanet) * Nemesis T-Type (Resident Evil) * Night Terror (Soul Calibur) * Oxide (Crash Bandicoot) * Penance (Final Fantasy) * Perfect Chaos (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Pet (Omega Quintet) * Polygon Man (PlayStation) * Pyron (Darkstalkers) * Ragnarok (Arcana Heart) * Ramlethal Valentine (Guilty Gear) * Rathalos (Monster Hunter) * Satan (Resistance) * Scordatura (Omega Quintet) * Shao Khan (Mortal Kombat) * Turbo (Wreck-It-Ralph) * Tyrannosaurus Rex (PlayStation Demo) * Verse (The King Of Fighters) * Walpurguis Night (Puella Magi Madoka Mágica) * Weiss (Queen's Gate Spiral Chaos) * Yellow Devil (Megaman) Category:Playstation All-Stars Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PS4 Games